Cardiovascular diseases are the leading cause of death in the United States, accounting annually for more than one million deaths. Atherosclerosis is the major contributor to coronary heart disease and a primary cause of non-accidental death in Western countries. Considerable effort has been made in defining the etiology and potential treatment of atherosclerosis and its consequences, including myocardial infarction, angina, organ failure, and stroke. Despite this effort, there are many unanswered questions including how and when atherosclerotic lesions become vulnerable and life-threatening, the best point of intervention, and how to detect and monitor the progression of lesions.
In the last two decades, many radiotracers have been developed based on several molecules and cell types involved in atherosclerosis. In general, radiolabeled proteins and platelets have shown some clinical potential as imaging agents of atherosclerosis, but due to poor target/background and target/blood ratios, these agents are not ideal for imaging coronary or even carotid lesions. Radiolabeled peptides, antibody fragments, and metabolic tracers like fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) appear to offer new opportunities for nuclear scintigraphic techniques in the non-invasive imaging of atherothrombosis. However, a non-invasive method to diagnose and monitor various cardiovascular diseases is needed.